Scars
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: I had a good looking face, and I was probably popular because of it. But now...my face is messed up...completely ruined. Nothing is going to be the same for me again. These scars on my face have changed everything.


Hi everyone and welcome to a new story. I keep writing new ones instead of writing my old ones, but don't worry I'll get back to those stories as soon as I can. Well I hope you all like this one. The cover image is drawn by my friend and is what inspired me to write this. So here we go. Also, Bonnie in this is a guy, duh.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I woke up feeling very tired and groggy. I wanted to continue sleeping, but I sat up and looked at my clock, the time read 10:12am.

"Oh crap, I overslept." I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Then I went into the bathroom to comb my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. My short light purple colored hair looked shaggy on one half of my head and matted on the other side. Some of my hair cover my brownish-maroon eyes. I grabbed my comb and started combing through my hair.

As soon as I finished, I quickly ran out my bedroom door and into the hallway. "If I don't get don't there soon, Freddy is not going to be happy...but hopefully he'll understand that I stayed up later than I had intended," I thought to myself.

I quickly ran down the stairs. I ran all the way through the building until I got to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway to catch my breath. I looked up to see that the only one in the kitchen was Freddy. He was sitting at the table staring at an empty plate on the table and he was slowly poking it with a metal fork.

"Hey Freddy, sorry I'm late...did the rest of you guys already eat?" Chica wasn't there, and Foxy wasn't there, but there were dishes in the sink, so I guessed that they all ate breakfast without me. Freddy looked up and stared at me with a cold expression. I could tell he wasn't happy. "Look," I said as I ran my hand through my hair, "I stayed up late last night, and that's why I overslept." Freddy sneered at me, but said nothing. Why was he so mad? Freddy stood up and walked towards me, still holding the fork in his hand, "Do you think you can just be late to breakfast? Chica comes here every morning to make breakfast for all of us and you think you can skip out of that?!" He seemed really angry and agitated.

"No, no," I said, "I didn't mean to oversleep."

"And what about last night?! You didn't come to practice with us. Do you think you're too cool to practiced with us now?!" Now he was getting more angry, but I couldn't understand why.

"I am sorry, I completely lost track of time last night, I forgot. I'm sorry, ok? I got caught up doing some work on my computer and before I knew it, it was 2:30am," I said, telling him what happened so hopefully he'd calm down. But then something unexpected happened.

Freddy's grabbed my throat and he shoved me against the wall. It was so sudden I didn't have time to react. I tried to pull his hand off me but I couldn't and I was starting to have trouble breathing. "I think you need to learn a little lesson. A little lesson about not skipping out on practice and breakfast," Freddy said as he smiled a creepy smile. He raised the metal fork in his other his. My eyes widened, I started to panic and before I could try to say anything, Freddy swiped the fork across my face, he forcefully dragged it across my face. I let out a scream in pain. Freddy then again swiped the fork across my face, nearly digging it into my skin in the process. He then did the same thing for my neck. I screamed again, and then Freddy punched me hard in the stomach. I coughed and I could taste and feel the blood in my mouth. My vision started to blur as he kept attacking me with the fork, until my vision blurred so much I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes I was lying on the floor on my side. I slowly sat up and noticed my hands were covered in deep gashes. My hands were also covered in blood. I looked around, I was still in the kitchen, but Freddy was no where to be seen. I slowly stood up and headed out of the kitchen and started walking to the bathroom. I got to the bathroom and headed to the mirror to look at myself. My whole face was bloody and covered in gashes and deep cuts. There were deep cuts that streaked across my face. I assumed Freddy dug the fork into me and forcefully dragged it through my skin. There were long cuts all over my face and neck. There was even one big cut that went over my right eye. Thankfully my eye itself was fine. I leaned forward and looked closer at my all the cuts. Why did Freddy do this? I couldn't think of an answer. I then started coughing, I covered my mouth with my right hand and coughed. When I pulled back my hand, I saw that there was a small pool of blood in my hand, and a bit of blood was dripping from my face. I turned on the sink and started washing my hands and face. The water stung as it washed over my open cuts.

After washing my face I looked at myself again. My face looked completely destroyed. I was one of the most popular in the group. I have a lot of fans, probably because of my looks and guitar skills. Most of the girls who are my fans probably like me for my looks. But what would then think now? My face was ruined, it was all gashed up. I looked down at the floor and sighed, and then I heard the bathroom door open. I turned to see Freddy standing in the doorway. "Freddy...why...why did you do this to me?" I said as I slowly backed up.

I noticed he was holding something behind his back as he slowly approached me. "I said that you needed to learn a little lesson," he chuckled. As soon as he said that he ran at me and shoved me up against the wall, pinning me down with one arm. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet. So let me give you one more lesson." He raised his hand that was behind his back and revealed what he was holding. It was a meat cleaver.

"W-what..are you...g-going to do?" I asked nervously as my voice shook.

Freddy just chuckled as he placed the blade of the cleaver on my left arm, just below my shoulder. I started to panic and starting breathing rapidly. He slowly started to press the cleaver into my skin. I started to scream. Freddy stopped pressing the cleaver into my arm and glared at me. "Shut up already!" And with that he punched me hard in the head and everything went black.

* * *

And cliffhanger! Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review telling me what you think.


End file.
